Powerless
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: A delegation from Emelan is sent to Tortall, for reasons unknown. Then, Daine finds our she and Briar have to go track down a powerful, unkown immortal. What happens then? set b4 First Test. D/N and D/B
1. Informed

(a/n: I'm baaaaack. lol I just cant stop writing! Hm…I'll have to erase some of the stories in my computers memory, or else I'll run outta room! Anyways I KNOW that technically Tortall and Emelan arent in the same world, and I'm not a fan of those 'magic portal' ideas, so let's just assume that Emelan is one of those little-discussed countries very very west of Tortall. K on with the story. Wait...it's set right before Squire I think. AND please correct me if I get names wrong w/ the Circle lot. I haven't read their books as diligently as I have the Tortall books)

Daine the Wildmage peeked her head into the King's council room. Heads turned in her direction She smiled shyly.

"Sorry I'm late everybody," she amended. "A sow was giving birth, and it was a breach. I was needed there."

Numair beckoned to a seat next to him, by the fire. She smiled gratefully.

"That's alright, Daine," Jon said. "We're just going to discuss the upcoming visit from our ally, Emelan." He turned the discussion to Gary.

"Emelan?" Daine hissed into Numair's ear.

"It's very far west," he explained. "We only visit them--or even make contact--once or twice a decade, unless there is an emergency." He patted her shoulder.

Gary was speaking. "…Will be seven ambassadors. Let's see…" he rummaged through the stack of papers in front of him. "Yes. Niklaren Goldeye, Briar Moss, Trisana Chandler, Sandrilene fa Toren, Daja Kisubo, Reubin Lancen, and Initiate Omar."

Most present shrugged. The names were not familiar to them. But Numair was on the edge of his seat, eyes lit with excitement.

"Niko is coming here?" he confirmed. "I haven't seen him in _ages_!"

"Mages," Gary muttered to Raoul.

Jon laughed. "Actually, Gary, they're _all_ mages. Except for Reubin. He's coming to exchange military tactics. Which is where you all come in. Raoul, you'll mostly associate with Reubin. Omar is visiting the temples and the University. Numair…yes, you guessed. Niklaren. Briar, Trisana, Sandrilene, and Daja are all apprentice mages, so most of them will be accompanied by some of our squires or other mages. Except for Briar. Daine--"

Daine's head shot up. Bored, she had been speaking mind-to-mind with an eagle wheeling over the palace.

Jon continued. "_You'll_ be dealing with Briar. He has a special connection with living things, also. But I don't think it's your kind of Wild Magic. I think he's even your age. I'm sure you two will get along perfectly."

Daine felt Numair stiffen beside her. She clasped his hand reassuringly.

Alanna cleared her throat. "And…Why are they coming?"

Jon winced and thought for a second. "A visit, Alanna." He cast her a meaningful look. Daine wondered what he was trying to hide.


	2. Meetings

(A/n: I take it back, it's set right before FT)

Four best friends leaned against the ship's rail, watching the barely visible land ahead apprehensively. Briar Moss sighed.

"I don't understand why Rosethorn couldn't come," he muttered.

Sandry moved away from the rail and patted his arm sympathetically. "Lark stayed, also," she reminded him.

Tris scowled. "Niko said there was a good reason for them not coming, anyways."

They ignored her. She frowned even more.

"Cheer up you guys," Daja insisted as the wind picked up and waves pushed at the vessel. The smith-mage gave Tris a warning look, and the weather quieted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ship docked as the sun went down. Wearily the travelers gathered their luggage and trotted down the gang plank. They were greeted by a group of about fifteen people. One-by-one, the delegation from Emelan met each host, in order of importance. First was Niko, then Reubin, Omar, and finally the younger mages. Daja, Briar, Sandry, and Tris waited patiently, as they were instructed. Finally it was their turn.

They came forward together, since they were the same rank. Niko introduced them to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, Gareth of Naxen the Younger, Raoul of Goldenlake, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, several priests of Mithros and priestesses of the Goddess, several other important nobles, Numair Salmalin, and Daine Sarrasri. 

When Briar was introduced to Daine he did a double-take. She was the Wildmage! He had never seen a prettier girl. She had long, curling brown hair, mischievous gray-blue eyes, a slender figure, and she reached up to about his eyebrows. She smiled politely at him, but didn't hold his hand for as long as Briar hoped. He did notice, however, that the mage Numair had taken a step closer to her when Briar was introduced.

The large group was escorted back to the palace. Reubin and Raoul talked most of the way, as did Numair and Niko, and Omar and the priests. Briar was riding with Daja when Daine moved her mount next to his.

"Hello, Briar!" she said merrily. "Would you like to talk?"

He swallowed several times and nodded his head stupidly. She laughed, and they stopped to ride behind the group. 

"So, what can you do?" Daine asked the plant-mage.

"I have a connection with plants," he explained eagerly. "And for a while now my friends and I have had a magical bond, so I have a couple weather, thread, and fire powers, also."

"Let's show each other a sample of magic," Daine suggested. Briar shrugged willingly and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Vines, shining bright green, shot out of he ground on the side of the road and bowed to Daine before retreating into the earth. Daine giggled and bowed in return.

"Now my turn," she said. Quickly she called to a nearby eagle and asked him to join her. When he appeared, she shifted into eagle form and did a spiraling-dance with her companion before landing in the bushes and changed back into human form. She was adjusting her shirt button as she remounted.

"Impressive," Briar said, awed. They both laughed.

Numair heard laughter and looked back, forgetting the conversation that he had with Niko. What he saw made him lurch with jealousy. Daine and Briar were laughing merrily and riding alone. He contained his fury and made his excuses to Niko before he dropped back to ride along with Daine and Briar.

"Numair!" Daine said, startled. "I didn't notice you!"

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "That's okay, sweet. I just thought I'd just check up on you."

"We're fine, sir," Briar informed him.

Numair fixed him with a stern glare. "I see. How old are you, Briar Moss?"

"Fifteen," the boy replied stoutly.

"And Daine is sixteen," Numair said quietly.

Daine frowned. "Numair, let's talk," she said. She took Numair by the arm and ordered Spots to stay where he was. They dismounted and walked away, into the bushes.

"Sorry, Briar, carry on!" Daine called.

"Numair, what's wrong?" Daine demanded, thankful for the privacy.

He looked at her sadly with his dark eyes. His shoulders sagged.

"I'm scared, Daine. I can't help but think. You and Briar have so much in common, and he's so close to you in age…"

Daine threw her hands up in frustration. "Not this again! Numair…I love _you_! Nothing can change that. Briar and I are becoming friends, yes, but I love you!"

"I can't help but worry!" Numair protested.

Daine sighed and shoved Numair against a tree. Before he could speak, she was kissing him. They came up for air twice before they were satisfied and returned to the road. Suddenly, much to Numair and Daine's embarrassment, the whole delegation was waiting for them expectantly. Jonathan was shaking with silent laughter as the two turned red. Most of the Tortall party was laughing helplessly, while the Emelan delegation was shocked. Briar was thunderstruck.

Numair, livid with anger and embarrasment, pulled Jon roughly from his horse. The King landed--in a very undignified manner-- on the ground and was unable to rise because of Numair's grip. Everyone--with the exception of Raoul, Alanna, and Gary, who were laughing even more uncontrollably-- gasped in horror.

Numair bent down, still pinning Jon to the ground. 

"Embarrass me all you want, Jon," he hissed into the King's ear. "But not her. Don't ruin her reputation."

Jon stared helplessly up at him. "Worry not, Numair. She'll be fine. Would you please let me up? This is very uncomfortable."

Alanna finally dismounted and swaggered over to Numair.

"I guess, as the Champion, I have to protect my king. Let him go, Numair." Numair shook his head stubbornly, searching for more words to say, but loosened his hold on Jon. Alanna drew her sword in mock-threat. Numair sighed and helped Jon back onto his horse. The king faced the crowd.

"I guess it's not wise to keep company with mentally-ill mages," he announced. "They get ideas."

A jet of black fire lashed out at Jon. The King barely had time to put his magic shield up. He signaled for the party to continue.


	3. Decision

(A/n: thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Just to clarify, I said it was during Squire, but then last chapter I changed it to right before First Test. Hehe and now…. The question is: will it be D/N or D/B?!?!?!?! I wonder….)

That night, Daine couldn't sleep. Thoughts bombarded her mind: what she and Briar could accomplish using each other's powers, if he fancied her, and most of all, why the Emelan delegation was visiting. She was sure that there was something being kept from her, and possibly from many others.

Restlessly she crept out of bed and got dressed. Not knowing where to go, Daine snuck up to the King's meeting room and heard voices. Crouching by the door, she transformed her ears to bat's ears. She could only pick up parts of the conversation.

"Powerful…no one knows what…" Jon's voice sounded troubled.

"When did….show? …War…." Alanna was hesitant to ask, and sounded suspicious.

Frustrated, Daine crept around the corner, hoping to find a vent in the wall. She nearly crashed into the form of a sitting boy. The boy's eyelids jerked up and he gasped. Seeing her, he smiled. She recognized the short, dark curls and gray-green eyes of Briar.

"Hello, Briar," she hissed. "What…?"

He chuckled. "I have the powers to meditate, and bring my mind somewhere else."

She frowned indignantly. "So can I!"

He shook his head vigorously. "I didn't mean offense, Ma'am. It's just, I can bring my body _into_ the room, even though I'm sitting out here." He closed his eyes again. Within moments, Daine heard the chairs inside scrape as their occupants stood. She grabbed Briar and dashed around the corner. At that moment, Jon, Raoul, Alanna, Gary, Numair, Omar, and Reubin walked out of the chamber. Once they were a safe distance away, Daine faced Briar.

"It was _so_ considerate of them to invite us to that discussion," she said bitterly. He shrugged.

"I don't know that you would want to hear it," the plant-mage explained. She looked at him questioningly. He continued patiently. "There's this new immortal in the realm, up north-east a ways. They don't have a name for it, and don't know its powers, but they think it's dangerous." His eyes shone in the darkness. "They think that together, you and I can use our powers to track it down. I guess that's why I'm here."

Daine's jaw dropped. A blank buzzing filled her ears. She hated surprises like these. Furiously, she grabbed Briar's wrist and towed him behind her.

Her march led her to the King's chambers, outside his study. Daine stopped short. Again, she heard voices. Motioning for Briar to be quiet, she changed into mouse shape and crept around the corner.

Raoul, Jon, and Numair stood outside Jon's door. Numair was backed against the wall. Jon and Raoul were reasoning with him.

"Numair, it's the only way," Jon argued.

Numair's hands shook. "You can't just _send her away_!" he shouted. "With _him_!"

Raoul crossed his arms. "It needs to be done, Numair. This is important. Together, Briar and Daine will be fine. Their powers together can handle anything that anyone throws at them."

Daine sighed inwardly and silently walked back to where Briar was waiting. Without and order he turned around and closed his eyes. Daine quickly changed back and put on her clothes. Finally she confronted the three men. They were shocked.

"Daine--" Jon began. She cut him off.

"As mad as I am that you were going to spring this on me, I'll do it," she said shortly. There was a long, awkward silence.

"Okay, thanks," Raoul said with a shrug. "It shouldn't be too hard, for you. I'll go get the maps." He hurried off.

Jon looked between Numair and Daine. Briar emerged from the shadows. "Briar and I will go tell the council that you're leaving," the King declared, and pulled Briar away with him. Daine covered a smile; Briar was getting pulled-around a lot that night.

Now it was only Daine and Numair. The tall mage looked at the ceiling, keeping his distance. Daine itched to run to him, but knew that the next move on the board was his. 

They stood like that--apart, unmoving, no sound--for some time. Finally, Daine turned to leave.

"I'm going to pack," She muttered, so quiet that he might not have heard.

"Wait," he rasped. "Wait." He took three giant strides and turned her towards him. She looked him in the eyes. Silence threatened to engulf them once more.

"Tell me," Numair begged.

_Tell him what?_ Daine thought. He squeezed her shoulders gently, a question in his eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Nothing will happen," she whispered. 

(A/n: meh…this chapter didn't really go anywhere. Sorry about that. I'm just trying to get the story going, even though I planned to cover some of the Daja/Tris/Sandry scenes. Oh well. This story isn't about them. Now…review! Please?)


	4. Goodbyes

Briar finally ducked away from all of the nobles and escaped to his rooms. It was almost dawn. With a yawn, the ex-thief fell onto his bed. He was just dozing off when several people burst in to his room.

"_There_ you are!" Sandry exclaimed. He mumbled something into his pillow and turned his back to them. In no time at all, Briar felt himself being lifted by strong arms and placed onto the floor.

"Don't be so anxious to say goodbye," Tris chided. Daja said nothing.

Briar finally came to his senses. "Sorry, girls. I don't know what--" he yawned "-- what came over me. I was going to say goodbye. Truly I was."

Sandry sighed and rummaged in her pocket. She produced the ring of thread with four knots in it that the four had made so long ago.

"We thought you should have this," the noble girl said firmly. "Until you return, so you don't forget your friends."

Daja and Tris nodded solemnly. Briar was aghast.

"I…well, thanks, Sandry, Tris, Daj'. I'll take care of it." He took the item and pocketed it. "Now," he signaled to his bed, "if you would excuse me. I need some sleep. I promise I'll say goodbye when I'm leaving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daine sorted through her wardrobe and chose several working- and fighting-tunics. More breeches. Boots. Socks, loincloths, breast bands. She was set. In one easy, practiced movement she slung her bag over her shoulder and reached for the door handle. She stopped and looked around her room. For some reason, she already felt a pang of homesickness. The Wildmage surveyed her bedroom, and the slightly ajar door that connected to Numair's. Daine shook her head to clear it and opened the door.

Briar caught up with her at the mess hall, toting a surprisingly small bag. Daine scrutinized him, thinking that he must have a very interesting past. She decided to question him later, when silence might become unbearable on their journey.

They sat at a table with Numair, Jon, Alanna, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, Reubin, and Omar. The meal was passed mostly in silence. Finally it was time to leave. Raoul grunted as he stretched, and reached underneath his chair.

"Here, Daine." The Knight Commander offered her several rolled-up maps that she took from him with a smile. Alanna gave her a sack of jars containing healing liquids and herbs. Jon handed her a fat coin pouch. Gary smiled at her.

"I've not such pretty things to give you, Daine," he confessed, and revealed a rolled scroll adorned with wax seals and ribbons. "It's the pass that will get you from place-to-place, describing your mission."

She thanked them all, as did Briar. Numair reached into his pocket. Daine and her partner waited expectantly for a gift or aide from the powerful mage. Numair stopped and realized that everyone was watching him. H shrugged and withdrew his hand. In it was a flask of water.

"I was thirsty," he explained. Daine exhaled in disappointment. Numair chuckled dryly.

"Just joking, magelet," he said, and opened his fist. In it was a delicate silver locket encrusted with rubies, on a silver chain. Everyone there gasped with wonder.

"Wear it, and remember me," Numair whispered. Daine opened it with trembling fingers.

A small, precise portrait of Daine and Numair together adorned one side. On the other was an engraved message.

'_Magelet,_

Do not forget that I love you.

Numair'


	5. Histories

Daine tried her best to keep her chin high that afternoon as she left. She and Briar were mounted on their horses as their friends swarmed around them. In her pack she had her maps, money, pass, food, and clothing and bedding in her saddlebags. She had placed the locket around her neck, next to the Badger's claw.

Jonathan smiled and patted her knee. "It's only a mission, Daine. You look like you're going off to war."

She laughed, relieved that he wasn't worried. "Well then it's a good thing you're not going. I've heard you can do a fair share of fighting, but when it comes to getting something done right, you're hopeless!"

Jon fixed her with a glare of mock-sternness, a wry smile on his face. "You and Numair abuse me," he muttered.

Gary approached her. "So you know what to do Daine?" he asked. "Just…find out it's magic, give us a description, and it's morals and standards. We need to know if it's dangerous."

Briar stood in his stirrups, stretching. "Will do, Sir Gareth. Don't worry, I doubt we'll have trouble."

"That's another thing," Alanna proclaimed. "You should be able to control…whatever it is…considering that together, you're magic should cover just about everything we can think of. Goodbye, Daine. I have to go." She nodded and hurried off to the stables.

Raoul saluted his farewell and also left, in the direction of the tilting yards. Jon and Onua bid them goodbye and left, leaving just Numair.

"Funny," Briar said, "that everyone always makes it so just Daine and Numair alone."

Numair ignored the boy and grasped Daine's hand. "I miss you already."

Daine smiled down at him. "I'll likely be home in less than a month, Numair. It's just up by Scanra."

The tall mage shrugged and squeezed her hand, casting Briar a wary look. "Take care of her, Briar Moss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was sinking behind the trees when the two decided to make camp. They had traveled almost twenty miles in little time, and were getting tired. Wordlessly Briar swung down from his horse. He hadn't spoken all day.

Daine accidentally bumped into him as she was setting up her tent. She got knocked down.

"Sorry, Daine," Briar said hastily, and reached down to help her up. Gratefully she took his hands and he pulled. On her feet, Daine smiled, not letting go of his hands.

"Avoiding me, Briar Moss?" she accused.

"No. I'm just quiet." He thought about pulling his hands away, and refrained.

With a sigh she let them go.

"Wait," the Wildmage ordered, and picked up his hands again, examining the to "X" tattoos on the web of skin between his thumb and index fingers, on both hands. "What're these?"

Briar withdrew his hands ruefully and closed his eyes.

"The mark of theft," he explained quietly. "One for each time I got caught. It's how I ended up learning mage craft at Winding Circle Temple. You see, I used to be called Roach…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/n: sorry it took so long! I've been doing pitching stuff all week. How about…reviews!?!?!?!)


	6. Bandits and Abodes

(a/n: ok here's the next chapter. I might rush it a bit, but I want to get the story going. And I know some of you were hoping that I'd write everything that they said to each other about their histories…I'm not going to. Sorry. I just don't have tons of time lately, so I want to get the plot going.)

"How far now?" Briar asked her in a bored tone.

"About forty miles, I'm guessing. The Vassa should be coming up, but we need to turn east at Forge Pass." Daine closed her eyes, breathing deeply and fingering the locket around her neck. Briar may be impatient, but the Wildmage savored chances like these to just relax.

Her eyes shot open. Her keen senses had detected something…

"Briar!" she whispered. He was riding behind her, and didn't hear. Daine turned in her saddle. His eyes were closed as well.

"Briar!" Daine said more forcefully. Without opening his eyes, he slowly put a finger to his lips.

_He must be meditating,_ Daine thought. She stopped her mare and silently ordered Briar's gelding to halt as well. Finally, the plant mage opened his eyes.

"They're coming!" he mouthed. Daine dismounted and crouched in the bushes. Briar came over next to her and bent down so he could speak into her ear.

"Four men. They look like bandits," he told her.  
"Do they speak Common?" she asked. He shook his head slowly.

Daine's face was grim. "Alright," she instructed. "You make a plant barrier, disguise it if possible. I'll spy on them, and if need be, attack." She started to crawl away, deeper into the woods, but Briar reached out and gripped her arm. She looked back at him expectantly.

"Be careful."

Daine smiled and left him alone. Settling herself deep into the boughs of a pine, she transformed into a Golden Eagle and soared into the canopy of trees. After several minutes of searching she found the bandits that she had sensed. They were a rugged, hardened lot with tattered clothing, scarred faces, long, greasy hair, and were armed to the teeth. Behind them they towed three horses and a goat.

Daine heard them talking, and flew in a little closer, not wanting to arouse suspicion. She didn't speak Scanran, but could vaguely guess what they were saying by their gestures.

The lead bandit made a grunting noise and pointed through the trees to where Daine and Briar had been. The second one grinned and unsheathed his sword. The third one shook his head, spat on the ground, and said something in their language. The second man growled and turned around, threatening his with the blade. The last man laughed, revealing a mouth of yellow and missing teeth. He was leading the animals.

Furiously Daine flew back to Briar. She saw a well-disguised, thick wall of thorny plants. Flying around it, she realized that there was no entrance for her. She let out a loud, piercing eagle's scream.

Briar laughed quietly from inside and a small hole opened near Daine. She flew in immediately.

After a short time of searching, the ruffians passed on. For safely, Daine and Briar brought their gear and horses inside, and made camp there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day dawned bleak and cold. Daine woke to a camp lined with frost. Briar was already awake, silently packing their things. At his command, the protective dome of plants recoiled into the earth. Too tired and weary to talk, the two mages mounted their horses and rode till noon without saying a thing.

"We're almost there," Daine said over a lunch of fruit and cheese. "I can feel it."

"Do you have power over immortals?" Briar asked casually.

Daine shrugged. "All that aren't part-human. But half-breeds are usually negotiable so I don't worry."

"I see," Briar mused. "And…how far do you think we are from it?"

"I'd say only a mile or two," was the reply.

They decided to leave all of their gear and horses at the camp, and set off on foot.

Finally, after much walked on rocky, desolate terrain, they reached an interesting sight. A large, sloping hole in the ground, filled with underground tunnels, a small cave, and a creek. Filed with wonder, Daine rummaged through her pack to start writing down what she saw, when a twig snapped behind them.


	7. Ideas

(A/n: hahaha long time no see! Well, here goes)

Briar and Daine quickly turned around, reaching for any weapon they had. Before them stood a very large wolf, with silver horns, red eyes, clawed feet, and long, matted white fur. It drew a rattling breath. Instantly, Daine felt her magic start to stream away from her, and there was nothing she could do. Briar started shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolling to his head. With each breath the creature took, his fur grew longer, as did his horns.

_Now for the fun part_, it's mind-voice rasped inside their heads. Slowly it pointed his horns at the two mages, and thrust forward. Daine bit back a scream as he sharp tip sunk into her. Briar seemed to be unconscious.

The immortal quickly withdrew his horns and started backing into his dwellings. Daine was already fighting an inevitable black-out.

************ *

When the two woke they were lying in a lush forest clearing. Running his eyes, Briar sat up and looked over at Daine.

"Who're you?" He demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted.

"Well, my name's Briar. I'm sure of it."

"And my name is Daine."

He looked at her. _She's gorgeous_, he thought. _And here I am, mysteriously placed with such a charming beauty._

"So…how did we get here?" She asked him. He shrugged. 

"I can't remember…anything. Anything from before," Briar said.

"Neither can I," Daine agreed, rubbing her left shoulder. Troubled, she lifted the sleeve of her shirt, and gasped when she saw the large puncture. Briar lifted his right sleeve to reveal the same thing.

"Well, I guess we're in this together," he told her ironically.

************ *

That night they stumbled through the woods aimlessly, searching for anything to remind them of where they were. Finally they agreed to make a camp.

Daine was in charge of collection pine boughs for their bed mats and Briar was responsible for creating a fire. As he crouched over the empty pit, striking a piece of flint on his small dagger, he spotted something shiny on Daine's dropped belt. Carefully, not wanting Daine to see, he crept forward, taking the shiny thing in his fingers.

Under inspection, Briar realized that it was a locket. A silver locket, encrusted with rubies. Inside it bore a portrait of Daine with some man. On the other side was engraved:

'_Magelet,_

Do not forget that I love you.

Numair'

And suddenly it all his Briar like a ton of bricks. Who he was, why he was here, where he was from, and who the man in the portrait was. But he soon realized that Daine was none-the-wiser on his discovery, and soon formulated a plan that worked to his advantage.

Tucking the locket into his shoe, he called her. She soon came into sight, dragging large bundles of pine boughs. Briar walked over to help her.

"Here, put these down. I'll take them." Their hands touched as the boughs were exchanged. Briar dropped them, and slowly kissed Daine's lips.


	8. Troubles

Numair's eyes were hectic and red-rimmed as he frantically muttered under his breath, holding a crystal ball an inch from his nose. Alanna laid a steady hand on his arm.

"Any luck?" She asked him softly.

The mage barely glanced at her. "None," he confessed. "It's as if they disappeared. And with Daine and Briar, it should be easy. Their magic gives off an amplifying aura that is much easier to trace, unless their power is gone. And for one's power to be gone completely--not drained-- one has to lose their self-image. So either Daine is being hidden from us by immortal powers or has no idea who she is."

Alanna blinked. _How does he do it?_ She thought. _Even in a troubling time like this, he still has millions of complicated thoughts and ideas forming in his head, and he can't help but voice them!_ "I'm sure they'll be fine," the lady knight assured her friend, secretly hoping that it would be so.

****************************************************************

Daine gasped as Briar kissed her. Somewhere in her, memory flared. Memories of being kissed by someone she loved.

"Are we in love, Briar?" She asked accidentally. The boy bit his lip in a moment's indecision.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I knew it!" Daine said triumphantly. "I knew there was someone whom I loved more than life itself! And it's you!"

_Oh gods_, thought Briar, alarmed. _If Numair ever finds me, I'm as good as dead!_

WOW that was really short! But I'm updating as many as I can tonight, and so….here this is!


	9. Confrontations

That night Briar contemplated his situation. He had realized that his powers were completely gone, and not returning anytime soon. Next to him Daine slept peacefully, a smile of contentment adorning her soft features. The boy smiled bitterly, tossing a rock over the fire and into the pond. Suddenly he shook Daine awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Daine," he said calmly, "I'm going away. To Windhaven." He named a prosperous city in Maren. "Come with me, my love?"

The Wildmage blinked in confusion. "But why, Briar? I may have lost my memory, but I'm not daft. You're acting very strange. Who do you have to run from?"

"Run from?" Briar fought to hide his shock. "I'm not running. I just want to go away."

"You're running," Daine accused firmly. "And you're keeping something from me. That doesn't seem very fair." She stood, bracing her fists on her hips, and fixed Briar with a patronizing glare.

"I'm not hiding anything, darling," he mumbled. Slowly he turned the knotted circle if string over in his fingers. "And I don't want to run."

************* *

The black robe mages grunted as he heaved himself into the Spot's saddle. Behind him stood the Cob, Mangle, who was laden with many packs and supplies.

"You should reconsider," Gary said tersely. "This is folly."

"What are you doing, Numair?" Alanna asked her friend.

Numair turned in the saddle to see the group of 8 people watching him closely.

"I'm going to find Daine," he announced. "From what I have concluded scrying, the two have magically disappeared from the Eastern Lands, and we all know that that isn't possible. So they must have had their powers stolen. If you don't find it suspicious, think about this. Powerless and up against a possibly dangerous immortal, not to mention any sort of trouble raiders send their way, why wouldn't they return back here?" There were mutterings of assent amongst the crowd. "No, my friends, I sense foul play. Goodbye."

No one had time to register that his speech was over before Numair had galloped away in a cloud of dust. Mangle followed obediently in his tracks.

(A/n: yes, all my chapters lately are short. But I have very bad writers block, so it's short, or no chapters at all!)


End file.
